The Mirror
by rwbysmut
Summary: Everyone is out of the dorm, and Ruby decides to have some fun with herself. Some good ol' fashion selfcest with Ruby. Proceed with caution, as this lemon contains futa, impregnation, domination and as already stated, selfcest.


**A/N: Apologies if there are any issues with this. I literally wrote this in a single night over the span of 4-5 hours instead of sleeping. I just hope any errors you spot don't detract too heavily from any pleasure you can get from this.**  
 **\- Best Wishes**

* * *

Ruby took a deep breath, doing her absolute best to keep her heartbeat from getting out of control as she double checked all her preparations, subtly holding the small bump on her stomach as her eyes darted frantically. The dorm was completely empty. Yang was in the gym working out, while Blake and Weiss had gone into town to take care of various errands together. She felt movement against her hand, and visibly grinned as she double checked their dorm's door was locked, before turning around and quickly walking into the bathroom, not slowing in the slightest as she locked and shut the door behind her in one swift motion. She smiled at herself in the wall length mirror the room came with, the bump on her tummy all the more apparent as she removed her hand. She wasted no time in taking her shoes off, letting her fingers slide up along her stockings and under her skirt, contemplating whether to leave them on or not. She smirked to herself as she moved onto her skirt, sliding it off and getting a proper look at her socks.

"I'd leave them on..." Ruby whispered to herself as she teased lifting the fabric from her soft, supple skin, watching how it gently squeezed and put her legs on display. "You know how much I love stockings..."

The teasing fingers left, her breathing already the tiniest of amounts faster. She had to make sure she didn't get too excited and ruin this chance.

She went with a much safer route, undoing her belt and cincher in turn. Boring, but it felt nice to finally take the pressure off her stomach and have a breath of freedom. Her eyes only briefly left the mirror to place them in the growing pile, too enthralled with the sight of her legs. At this rate, she may need to ask for mental help. That could wait though. She had someone to please.

"Should I really take this off...? I'm sure Yang wouldn't like it." She grinned, her cute, innocent voice masking her own perverseness well. The top left with her bra at the same time, feeling a bit impatient with herself. Indulging, she squeezed her perky little tits, fingertips squeezing and rubbing circles into her areolas as her erect little nipples received firm squeezes. The way her areola puffed out a little only made it all the more satisfying to watch them played and toyed with, her own moans music to her ears.

"I love your cute little tits...th-they're so fun to squeeze..." She panted, her eyes slowly closing, before she suddenly forced herself to stop, leaning back against the wall as tiny slits looked at her, grinning. "You don't get to make those sounds...not yet. I haven't even touched what really counts..."

Her hands slid down her chest, giving her hips a firm squeeze. Ruby bit her lip as her panties were pulled down, letting the light shine down on her balls as they dangled beneath her throbbing cock. Precum leaked from her tip down her shaft as it bounced a little with each pulse.

A suddenly, firm grip was all her hips needed to move on their own, thrusting into her hand as she stumbled forward. She leaned against the mirror for support, almost drooling as she looked at herself. The grip only got harder, and her thrusting faster. The wet, slick sounds of her cock forcing its way though her grip filled her ears, adding to the whole scene.

"You love that, don't you? All I have to do is jerk you off, and you struggle to keep it together!"

"I can't help it! It feels so good after no touching myself for so long!" She almost cried in her defense, the wet sounds only getting louder as she drenched her hand in precum. "It feels too good!" Her pulse got faster. Her face grew red as she struggled to remember breathing. All she was at that moment was a futa cock desperate to release it's load all over the one pleasuring it."I'm gonna cum!" She almost yelled. Her eyes rolled back; her face was ahegao. She felt the pressure pounding and pounding to be released with every sensation. The veins on her cock stuck out almost painfully as the head grew almost as red as it could. She needed this! She needed to cum, right now! She'd die if everything stopped now!

Yet it did, and Ruby felt she was going to go insane as her shaking hand left her, every single nerve tingling for her to continue.

"You know what's next...get on the floor." She told herself sternly in the mirror, obeying immediately as she crossed her legs. "You want to cum so badly? Then suck yourself off. And you better swallow every drop."

Without the slightest hesitation, she bent her head down, wrapping her lips around the head of her own cock. She slobbered and sucked all over it like the good little slut she was being for herself, taking the shaft inch by inch. It didn't matter if her back would hurt when she was done. The single consuming thought she had was to suck her tasty cock. Even if Yang walked in right now she wouldn't stop.

One inch...two inches...three, four...she took as much as her body would give. She forced herself to get that final fifth inch, almost certain she'd feel terrible later. She didn't care though. If possible, she'd be taking her cock all the way down her throat.

Having a mouth full of cock didn't stop the words talking down and ordering her around in her mind though.

 _"That's it, you slut! Why don't you play with your cum filled balls while you're at it?"_

She obeyed, both hands reaching down to toy and squeeze them a bit, practically begging her cum to fill her mouth through her movements. Nothing was stopping her this time, not as she stared into her own eyes through the mirror.

She bobbed her head as fast as she could, the sucking, slobbering sounds she made motivating her to keep going.

 _"Do it! Drink it all down, you cum slut!"_

She whined and screamed, muffled by her cock feeling it building, fast. Too fast. With no warning to even herself, her hot, thick cum suddenly filled her tiny mouth to the brim, her cheeks puffing out as her eyes rolled back into her head. She swallowed it down greedily, morning in ecstasy. The smell, the taste! This is what she needed!

She fell onto her back as her mind went completely blank, her cock slipping out of her mouth before she was finished. All the prescuous sperm she was wasting covered her. Hair, tits, stomach, it all had splotches of white clingy and staining her, decorating her for what she had truly acted like.

After a while, she slowly, ever so slowly sat back up. Her fat futa cock was anything but soft though. It wasn't enough. That was when she noticed the mirror.

Instead of a reflection of her futa self, there was another Ruby. A Ruby bent over on her knees, cheek pressed against the tile. A Ruby with a soaked pussy she was spreading wide, as if begging. She crawled over to the mirror, not caring if this was real or she had gone mad with lust. She reached out, and instead of glass, touched the other Ruby. She quickly turned her head to look at the person dragging her through the mirror, but didn't have a chance to say anything before being kissed hard, futa Ruby's tongue sucking on hers like it was another cock. Without warning though, futa Ruby pulled away, grabbing her ass and pushing her to the ground. "You deserve this after that show!" She almost growled as she roughly grabbed her hips, before slamming as much of her cock as she could into the incredibly tight cunt.

She only got the first couple inches in, but the normal Ruby was already moaning like she couldn't get enough. That only made futa Ruby get more aggressive. She thrusted harder, faster. She pinched normal Ruby's nipples as hard as she could. The little sub only moaned louder though.

"Yes! Fuck me! Make me a dirty little whore!"

The thrusting got rougher, less controlled. Normal Ruby couldn't be more wet than with the futa pounding that cock deeper into her, one inch at a time. The both cried and moaned in utter pleasure, futa Ruby soon enough pounding against her counterpart's womb. That was when she had a truly evil idea.

"If you want to be a whore, then I'll just knock you up!" She practically yelled down at the cunt she was abusing, making her briefly snap out of her sex fueled state.

"You can't! I can't have a baby! How will I be a huntress! How could I tell everyone!" She protested briefly, before her face went ahegao at the thought of everyone knowing how much of a slut and pervert she could be when alone. It was almost enough to make her cum then and there.

"You don't get to choose!" Futa Ruby pressed her face harder into the tile, putting her full weight into her thrusts as her fat cock made the other Ruby's stomach bulge a little every time it buried itself to the hilt.

Neither of them could last long. Every moment of their sweaty bodies pressing against each other almost drove them both to the point of insanity. Possibly the most out of character thing she had done today, futa Ruby leaned down and bit into the other Ruby's shoulder, pulling herself a little harder against her with the added leverage, sinking her teeth deeper into the perfect skin. Normal Ruby screamed in a bizarre mix of pain and pleasure as her legs gave out, her entire body surrendering to it's conqueror as she came, squeezing and drenching futa Ruby all the more. It proved too much, the young futa giving one last thrust right against her womb and staying there, before copious amounts of cum began to fill her. It was so warm inside her, and it felt so good...she didn't know if she could resist feeling it again as she knew she was being impregnated by herself, her own potent seed finding its way deep into her fertile womb until it found it's destination and conquering everything between.

The futa Ruby collapsed on top of the other one, both without any energy to speak of in their sweaty mess. No words were said, no grand motions of affection made. They just slowly cuddled close together as best as they could before sleep took them both.

That was the last thing Ruby remembered from her dream as she woke up. Dreaming she was a futa was insane enough, but that she has knocked herself up as well? Maybe she did need to skim down the amount of porn and hentai she consumed when everyone was gone.

Blinking and rubber her eyes, she got out of bed, and walked towards the bathroom. She briefly looked at herself in the mirror, thinking what a narcissist she must be, before continuing to the toilet. The one thing she missed seeing in the mirror though was a small wound on her shoulder.


End file.
